


The Meaning To Live

by SerenelySweetExpress



Series: The Best Of Me [1]
Category: slight mention of GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Drug Dealing, Implied VKook, M/M, Threats of Violence, mention of drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenelySweetExpress/pseuds/SerenelySweetExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a difference between surviving and living and Yoongi hopes one day to show Jimin that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning To Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonghyunslisterine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghyunslisterine/gifts).



> The violent scenes were kinda hard to write sorry if they turned out like blah  
> I recommend listening to [The Beach -The Neighbourhood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DujKJ1OaLQE)

Min Yoongi knows how tough life is. He understood the great lengths people would take to earn cash just to pay of a month’s rent. He would work endlessly composing lyrics for a rap. Locked himself up in his small bedroom, curtains closed, day and night blended into an endless loop. Floor flooded with scraps of balled up paper, filled with unfinished thoughts crossed out with black ink.

He remembered when he finished composing his first rap. People were finally going to hear his voice. He had spite words of fire into the track. All he was left with were ashes.

Sure he had been a little young back then. Hopeful that maybe he had a little something that would take him far and Seoul was as far as he could get. He was eager to return home with food and maybe that new music system he’d been eyeing for months now. Maybe if he had tried a little harder, he could have been dropping his own album by now.

Yoongi realized he needed to stop living in his dreams. He was exhausted, tired of putting his heart out to barley get 10 won in return. He knew life didn’t give a shit about him and quite frankly he could give a fuck.

He decided it was time to grow up, get a job, and support his family. He was the good old ‘average joe’ label. The boring, bland type of people he had hated back in high school. Now at the age of 25 he owns a convenient store and unfinished raps that spoke of dreams and hopes for nobody to hear.

He frowned deeper then he already had been. Scowling when he saw a box of cake mix in the cereal aisle. Picking it up, he tossed it into his basket as he continued down making sure to check if everything else was in its place. He along with a childhood friend had worked hard running the store. Being in good terms with the original owner of the store when he had moved to Seoul, he was more than dumbfounded when the old man asked if he would continue on the store’s legacy. Yoongi thought the store was nothing special if not convenient for the neighborhood, but knowing he had no other back up plan in life, and money being so tight, Yoongi couldn’t pass the request up.

Taking business classes at the local community college and graduating with a degree he took the title as store manager, self-assured along with a shaky smile. Yoongi made a mental note to visit the old man sometime soon.

As he turned the cart on to the magazine aisle he heard the stores bell ring singling a customer had come in. Putting away and organizing the shelf he made his way back to the front behind the cash register, waiting to ring up the only other person in the sore.

Scanning the store, he wasn’t surprised to find one of his regulars going through the snack section, grabbing a couple of granola and protein bars.

H was wearing a Stussy tee-shirt, black with the brand name written in a graffiti styled font. He wore dark ripped jeans and timbers, topping it off with a snapback. Yoongi had first wondered how the younger kid probably in his early 20s was able to afford all the brand names but after observing him around the streets, Yoongi had a slight idea.

Grabbing a pack of chicken and shrimp ramen, he made his way to the front.

“Hey, how’s it going hyung?”

“Nothing new, just want to crawl into bed and sleep for a couple of months” Yoongi replied, voice oozing out boredom.

He proceeded to ring up the granola bars and ramen when he was suddenly interrupted.

“Sorry, I forgot a couple of things!” The young man ran over to the medical aisle and returned with a box of gauze and bandied along with a bottle off antibiotic ointment.

Raising a brow Yoongi found himself scanning the boy once over. Not finding any cuts, he did find a tattoo. Just like the last time he saw it, the tattoo about the size of his palm, was hiding under the sleeve of his tee-shirt, on his left bicep. In black ink, the shield was intricately symmetrical, Gothic styled with curves coming out of the shield in all sides like vines. The word ‘Bulletproof’ etched into it in cursive.

The tattoo had caught him off guard the first time he’d seen it. Startled because it was on the skin of someone so young. He might not know his local gangs, but he knew the tattoos of gangs when he saw one. He had wondered what could have gotten the younger into joining. If he was okay and if the gang was taking care of him. The thought made him almost taste vile.

Knowing how gangs worked for the most part, Yoongi wasn’t stupid. He knew the jobs the gang made young kids do in return of promises. Promises of safety, of brotherhood stronger then blood.

It was all mind wash at work and Yoongi wondered how far gone the kid was, if there was any chance of saving him.

“You hurt kid?” he questioned, hoping it sounded like small talk. When really he was sniffing for information.

“Naw, my brother just got banged up a little, his really careless” sighing, the boy took off his snapback and ran his fingers through silky orange hair.

He seemed depleted. His shoulders slumping forward as if they were carrying emotional baggage heavy like weights. His face weeks ago consisted of chubby cheeks and eyes filled with burning passion for adventure. But the boy standing in front of him had shrunken cheeks and eyes just trying to survive.

“He alright?”

“Of course! His a strong fucker, and his got me” he replied with pride, posture not slumped over anymore. Shoulders broad, taking an almost protective stance, like a shield.

There it was. Yoongi in the middle of bagging the band aid, went motionless as he stared at the boy smile. He hated it yet thought about it most days. Thought about how a smile like that doesn’t belong in a place so dark. Should only be associated with all things that were joyous in the world.

“Well I’m glad he has you then, but uh, remember you have me. If you need any advice or even a place to crash, you and your brother are alw-“

“I know Yoongi hyung, but were good, I got this” the boy replied handing in paper bills. He always used cash never card. A way to hide his identity, to never leave a trail, but Yoongi makes sure to never completely lose him.

“Just throwing it out there, what kind of hyung would I be if I didn’t?” Yoongi handed over the plastic bag, his fingers brushing against the younger’s skin-peeling and scared fingers.

Yoongi watched as the boy lifted his backpack which he hadn’t noticed at first onto his shoulders. Plastic bag in hand he smiled.

“Thanks hyung, I’m…doing fine, but you should try to get some sleep, those circles are getting darker” he said softly as he reached out and gently put his small calloused hands on top of Yoongi’s equally small ones.

With that the younger one walks out of the store, and out of Yoongi’s sight.

 

___

 

“I’m still amazed to see you working the early shift, miracles are truly possible”

“Hey Jungkook” Yoongi nods, a little annoyed as his friend comes through automatic doors with a smirk on his face, putting down a tray with coffee and a small bag on the counter. Yoongi grabbed the medium sized styrofoam cup and took a sip. Black Americano freshly brewed with 3 shots, just how he liked it.

“Try the snack, its new” Jungkook pushed the small paper bag towards Yoongi.

“It looks like bread” Yoongi frowned taking a bite.

“Fancy bread” Jungkook grinned while taking a sip of the ice rattling within the plastic cup. The calm of the early morning and hum of the store created a comfortable silence.

“How’s work going?” Yoongi questioned playing with the bread, tearing it in half.

Jungkook paused scrolling through his phone. “Fine, I guess”

Jungkook then continued on scrolling shoulders going stiff, Yoongi couldn’t help but notice.

“You think your any closer?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m close enough to strike gold”

“Know his name yet?” Yoongi is now tearing the bread into more pieces not meeting his eyes. He knows Jungkook is giving him a pointed look. A look he always gives Yoongi when he asks the same question every time.

“Hyung” Jungkook puts down his coffee and cellphone with a tired sigh.

“Why can’t you do this any faster man? I’ll help, it’s been months since you were put on the case and the kid and his brother could be in danger for all we know!” Yoongi raises his voice dropping the pieces of now dissembled bread all over the brown paper bag.

“You know you can’t help. It’s not safe for you. I’m risking everything just by talking to you about this” Jungkook sternly stares.

“And don’t you tell me they’re in danger, I know Yoongi, I know in fucking detail what they do to them” he seethes in frustration as he slams his palms on the glass counter, over the destroyed bread, the neglected coffee cups shaking in his wake.

Yoongi gives Jungkook a hard stare back, lips in a firm line, his fists clenched. Both were tired, exhausted and they could see it in each other’s eyes, that they were equally as terrified. Yoongi eye’s Jungkook’s black circles making the boy look older and worn out.

“You getting close to the kid isn’t good Yoongi” Jungkook lectured, eyes darted from Yoongi’s stare, not being able to look at the older “trust me, it only makes me feel fucking helpless when I can’t do shit” he mumbles.

“Maybe I could talk him out of it, I’m no police detective and I get that but I could still help, get him to see tha-“Yoongi stops talking midway as Jungkook shakes his head, a lock of styled velvet hair falling on his forehead. Giving him a sad smile he says

“You can’t, and you know that. The kid, he doesn’t understand reasoning, he only knows what surviving is”

Jungkook cleans his palm of the small pieces of bread, taking one into his mouth. With a frown he shakes his head in detest.

“I’m not close but I might have something okay? I’ve been uh, following his brother actually for about 3 weeks now” he says with a shaky smile. Yoongi’s brows raise in surprise. Jungkook the youngest within the department was truly amazing. Yoongi knowing the boy a little over 3 years has gotten to see how capable the 20 yr. old was.

“Dude his fucking brother? You’ve seen his brother? That’s super close, wow they don’t call you Mr. Golden Cop for a reason!” Yoongi couldn’t help it, he was excited. This was great news. The kid and his brother were inseparable.

Jungkook rolls his eyes “Anyways, his brother is a spotter. Doesn’t fight but warns the other goons of threats during jobs. Doesn’t deal with drugs unlike his brother”

“Naw, the kid’s definitely a street runner” he thinks back to the backpack the boy was caring.

“He came in here today brought some stuff to patch his brother up, seems like the kid took a beating or something” Yoongi ducks down throwing away his and Jungkook’s cups into the trash can under the counter, missing the way Jungkook freezes up.

“Well duty calls, I have to check up on some stuff” Jungkook says voice faltering momentarily, nothing like the younger’s usual confident and mischievous tone.

“Don’t do anything rash hyung, let me deal with this. You getting involved is going to make my job harder” Jungkook laughs tiredly running his hand through his hair.

“You better tell me everything you find” Yoongi yells at Jungkook’s retreating back.

“I’ll tell you what I want, when I want” Jungkook twirls around with a cheeky grin “maybe next time you’ll think twice before you destroy my well-paid fancy ass bread!” He chuckles heartily out the door.

“Ya fucking brat, call me hyung next time!” Yoongi glares at the empty store.

 

\---

 

Jimin walked with hurried steps through the neighborhood taking a shortcut, back to his apartment clutching the bag of groceries and supplies. He had the city of Seoul mapped out, new every shortcuts there were. He needed to when he wanted the cops out of his tail during a run.

Jimin found himself thinking about a lot of things. He always had something that needed his attention, most of the time being his friend who was more like a brother to him. As of recent, Jimin unfortunately admits, it’s been Yoongi. He tries, honestly tries to not visit his store, but Jimin finds himself walking through the familiar doors during the man’s shifts, having memorized his schedule.

He needed normalcy, needs an escape from home because his brother just never understood where Jimin was coming from sometime and Yoongi gave him that. When he wants escape his world for about 20 or so minutes he steps into Yoongi’s world filled with slow mornings and idle chitchat. Jimin like always leans against the glass counter, asking Yoongi how his mornings went, and waiting with a fluttery eagerness in the pit of his stomach for Yoongi like clockwork to offer his couch sometimes his bed to him and his brother when he thinks things are too rough for them.

Jimin chuckles dryly, things are always rough for them and will continue to be so. Life was merciless to him and his brother and Yoongi would never understand, wouldn’t want him to understand. Jimin had his brother to take care off along with himself, he doesn’t need anything else taking up his time.

Jimin thinks about his and Yoongi’s conversation. How he worried about Jimin and his brother. Saw him buying medical supplies, didn’t miss the way Yoongi ran his eyes along his body checking for injuries.

“I’m fucking stupid” Jimin growls at no one but himself.

It had been a last minute decision to purchase medical supplies. Originally he was going to buy the supplies in another store just so few blocks down. Jimin had entered the store with the mindset of getting food and talking to Yoongi, just to see how the older was doing. Buying medical supplies was not part of the plan, but as Jimin eyed Yoongi ring up the few items he had, he knew the visit was going to be a short one. His body made up the decision before his mind could process what was going on. Suddenly he found himself telling Yoongi he needed a few more supplies and the only supplies Jimin had in mind were medical supplies. Yoongi had questioned him, and at that moment Jimin thought Yoongi was going to take him to the hospital, maybe to the cops.

Jimin considered himself a meticulous guy. Never slipping up during a drop off or a pick off. Always on time and ready to exchange whatever he was assigned. He controlled his tongue, thinks before he speaks. Jimin knew what a couple of words could do to a man in his line of work. So he wondered why he had slipped up in front of Yoongi. He couldn’t have the man thinking he was involved in anything he shouldn’t be involved in

 _‘I did it cause of Tae, I don’t want his injuries to get more fucked up’_ he thinks to himself as he casually looks behind him, never could be too sure.

Yet his thoughts had betrayed him back at the store. He tries to forget how he wanted to be around Yoongi a little bit more. Erases the thought that maybe he wanted Yoongi to worry. He remembered how Yoongi had stared at his tattoo. It wasn’t the first time, Jimin saw how he always eyes it with what Jimin sums up as frustration. His not sure and that terrifies him, yet he never makes it a point to cover up.

Jimin soon finds himself in front of his apartment. Digging for his keys in his back pocket, he unlocks the door and shoves his way in, taking his shoes off. He headed for the living room, just down the hall. The TV currently played the intro of a kid’s cartoon, a talking blue penguin wearing glasses began singing. 

Jimin walked around the couch, moving the long, skinny limbs that were taking up the other half of the couch, making space for himself to sit.

“I was comfortable!” came Taehyung’s childish whine. He lifted his legs up, placing them on Jimin’s thighs.

“You ungrateful brat, I go and buy you food and medicine and this is how you treat me?” Jimin irritated, pouts.

“Food? Hand’em over!” Taehyung reaches for the plastic bag Jimin holds over the both of them, dodging Taehyung’s grabby hands.

“Not unless you tell me what happened last night Tae” Jimin gives a hard stare, and Taehyung momentarily freezes. His arms slump down one landing on his stomach and the other hanging from the couch barley grazing the carpet. Turning his head to face the TV he mumbles. Jimin almost misses the way Taehyung winces from the little movement.

“Didn’t catch that”

“It was nothing okay, just got into a scuffle”

“A scuffle? Fuck Taehyung! You stumbled in coughing up blood and then passed the fuck out!” Jimin growls out voice low and vicious, tossing the plastic bag on coffee table in frustration.

“I-I got distracted, wasn’t thinking, missed my timing to cue the guys” he moans as he rubs his eyes with the palm of his hands, irritating the now left black eye. “We got caught by the rival gang and lost the new shipment of drugs. So the guys decided to teach me a…lesson”

“Fucking shit Tae” Jimin freezes not being able believe the words coming out of his mouth.

“What could have possibly distracted you? You know the drill, I just don’t get it” He was lying, because Jimin did get it, and that made him even angrier.

“I fucked up and it won’t happen again, I swear on it” Taehyung gave Jimin a pleading look, busted bottom lip jutting out.

“Just, take of your shirt. I’m too tired to argue with you” Jimin went about going through the newly brought medical supplies as Taehyung obeyed soundlessly a rarity in itself.

Jimin didn’t know how many times he had to warn Taehyung about being careful. There was no second chances for them. One mess up meant a broken bone sometimes a life. Jimin couldn’t lose Taehyung. They only had each other and he wondered if Taehyung understood that.

Cleaning up his wounds, he put gauze over purple-blue patches of raised skin. He made to do a full body search, not trusting Taehyung to admit to all injuries.

“Eat and go to bed, I’m gonna have a run to do today but it shouldn’t be a long one.” Jimin said as he started packing his backpack. “Take what you need into the room so you don’t have to get up”

“Thanks Jiminie” Taehyung gives Jimin his ever infamous boxy-smile.

“I mean it Tae, get your head out of the clouds, nothing else is worth failing a job” He tells himself that every day, like clockwork.

 

\---

 

Jimin bikes through the streets of Seoul at 4pm, middle of rush hour or Jimin’s least favorite time of the day. It always made runs difficult. He’d take the back roads, but Jimin knew not to use those so mindlessly. He’d need to use the main roads sometimes for the sake of blending in. A young adult in his early twenties just finishing his classes, biking to get food before buckling down to study. Jimin had that guise down to a tee. Sometimes, on runs that demanded him to bike across town to a neighboring city, he’d find his mind unconsciously take him away from the job. He knew he had no right to yell at Taehyung but he couldn’t help it. His a hypocrite and he admits that.

It was just so easy to create a world where he was a normal kid. He’d imagine a world where he and Taehyung weren’t in an underground business but foolish student’s going to college, hanging out with friends and pulling all-nighters. Getting lost in thought as he biked endlessly, he’d witness a group of boys playing soccer and picture him and Taehyung and some of the younger kids in their gang playing the sport. Pass by a young couple holding hands sharing earbuds and see Yoongi and him. It was then when he would step out of his illusions, realize that he had a job to do and push thoughts like how it would feel to hold Yoongi’s small skinny hands with his equally small rough hands to the back of his mind, never to be thought of again. But they always come back to the forefront.

Thoughts like that were poisonous, detrimental to the job at hand, just like now as Jimin finds himself swerving, to lost within his daydream to notice the tight grip on his biceps, pulling at the sleeves of his shirt. He manages to stop before his being forced down face first into the ground. Hands grip a fistful of orange strands, pulling at the roots lifting his head and coming face to face with a goon Jimin barley recognizes.

“The fucking watchdog messed up, ya know that?” The goon’s lips were twisted into a nasty snarl as he continued to pull on his hair. Jimin’s head was craned back, neck muscle aching from the severe strain. He didn’t know how far his neck could stretch, didn’t want to find out.

“Sorry man, he won’t fuck up again!” Jimin begged, his voice wavering. It was getting hard for him to swallow in breaths of air.

“His fucked up before, thinks he can just smile like an idiot and get away with it huh? Next time I’m gonna aim for his mouth, make his pearly whites fall out”

Jimin about to plead back, was stopped as a fist landed on his face and he screams feeling his nose break by the contact.

“This is nothing kid. Tell the fucking watchdog that he needs to learn how to bark, if he can’t do that then we’ll muzzle’em, see how he likes that”

The man slams his head down, forehead bouncing of the pavement. With a final kick to his stomach Jimin watches with watery eyes as footsteps walk away into the distance, disappearing into a white blinding light. Jimin wonders what Taehyung had been thinking about before he was taught a lesson. What could have been so distracting that earned Taehyung broken ribs. Jimin finds himself slowly chuckling as he thinks back to his last thought before he was taught his own lesson. If Taehyung was a fuck up, then Jimin was an even bigger fuck up.

 

\---

 

The Seoul night air was cool as the breeze blew, making the plastic grocery bag dance across the mostly empty parking lot. Jimin sat on the sidewalk, back against the brick wall, hiding within the shadows, of to the side of the convenient store. He watched as customers left the store not giving him a moment’s glance. Jimin reached out, his hands grazing the wheels of his bike that was laid out next to him, his backpack on his other side. He reminds himself to get his bike checked. It would do him no good if he didn’t have a means of transport during his runs.

Jimin glanced down at his Christian Dior crystal black wrist watch. A crack adorned the scratched up glass but the hands still moved and that’s all that mattered. It had been a gift from Taehyung, brought with his first few pay checks. A couple thousand dollars’ worth, he couldn’t care for the brand but it had been from Taehyung and that been enough.

He thought about Taehyung and how he had said he wouldn’t take long to do the job. Jimin hoped Taehyung was knocked out from pain killers. He didn’t need him wondering around the city trying to find him. He contemplated whether or not to ring the boy up but decided against it. He didn’t feel like being bombarded with questions at the moment. He breathed out, finding the action difficult as his stomach ached with the littlest of movement. It had been difficult to move, but he had to finish the job. He had been close enough to the drop off, and his legs weren’t broken so he saw no reason to not continue on.

It was after the drop of did he take his time walking back with his bike to the main parts of the city with slow heavy steps. It was when the sky became a purple dark blue blend, meshed together like water colors did he find himself in front of a certain convenient store. He knew it was a bad idea to linger within the grounds of the store. Jimin remembers always seeing the same police car parked a couple of times in the mornings and so knew to be weary. At that moment though, he finds himself not caring. As he sits there, he questions himself. What exactly was he waiting for to happen?

 

\---

 

Yoongi glances at the clock that read 9:45 as he makes his way to supply closest getting a broom out. He starts to sweep the floor all the while re-organizing the products on the shelf's. His late night staff had to leave early and Yoongi was too tired to argue that it was the 3rd day in a row he had done so. Apparently the boy had gotten his head bitten off by his English Lit teacher due to poor grades and thus was assigned a tutor.

“Jaebum that fucker, his out on some study date, too bad this week’s paycheck is gonna reflect his poor excuse of a lie.”

The day brought him two customer complaints, irresponsible lying staff and an ongoing headache. Yoongi re-set the security system while putting on his bomber jacket with a heavy sigh ready to lock up the store.

Stepping out he paused to take in a breath of fresh air. It was then he heard rustling to his right and quickly without thought took out his cell, using the installed flashlight. He followed the lightened coming to a halting. He stood un-moving as he eyed the familiar snapback covering orange tufts of hair shielding the boy’s eyes. Yoongi suddenly starts breathing in short uneven breaths as he comes upon red stains on white tee-shirt.

“Fuck” he whispers.

“Hey hyung, I waited for you” voice light, it carried with the passing breeze. Jimin has his head against the brick wall. It lolled to the left as he tried to peek from under the snapback.

Yoongi put his cell to the side, the light facing up. Getting on his knees he hesitantly removed the boy’s snapback, brushing messy orange bangs away from his forehead. A small red river of blood trickled down his forehead, parting at the bridge of his nose as it traveled down to both sides of his face. His nose was colored a red almost pink, a patch of skin peeled of showcasing tender flesh. Blood continued dripping from the boys left nostril, landing on the collar of his shirt like raindrops.

“Kid, who did this to you?” Yoongi speaks staring into Jimin’s unfocused eyes.

“Jimin”

“Huh? Jimin? Who’s this punk?”

“My name…it’s Jimin”

Yoongi was speechless. He carefully cupped Jimin’s bruised cheeks, using the sleeves of his shirt to whip away the blood.

“Jimin” he says the name like he discovered the answer to a forbidden secret. .

Jimin giggles softly.

“Jimin, let’s get up yeah? I’ll clean you up”

“Its okay hyung I just stopped by, to talk to you. I’ve been having a bad day”

“I can see that. Come on, let’s go to my place and will talk all night okay?” Jimin doesn’t answer as his being pulled up to his wobbly legs. Yoongi finds that the boy can walk but barley, as he leans against the store walls for support. Yoongi finds Jimin's backpack and hesitates before opening it up. Taking out the heavy bike lock, he pretends that he didn't see a bag of white powder. Jimin stays quite as he studies Yoongi's face as he moves his bicycle to the bike rack, caring his backpack on one shoulder. Jimin thinks his made the biggest slip up yet. 

Yoongi had never been thankful as much as he was now. The distance from his store to his apartment was about 3 blocks. Caring a barley motionless Jimin and rolling his bike  was hard but he willed through. Yoongi didn’t have a plan of action once they made it to the apartment. All he knew was he needed to stop the bleeding, make sure the boy wasn’t feeling any pain. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. What had happened, was the boy’s brother all right? Did Jungkook happen to catch any of this by chance and if so why wasn’t the punk calling him. All Yoongi was certain of was that Jimin and most likely his brother were in trouble.

As they made it inside the apartment, Yoongi moved in the dark open living room, making his way to the couch. He gently sat Jimin on the cushion, leaning him against the couches arm rest. He cursed himself for not tidying up the place sooner but he’d never expected to have a guest, never would have believed that Jimin would be sitting in front of him. He’d make sure next time Jimin made an appearance, the boy wasn’t bleeding out. Quickly he shuffled around, turning on his table lamp, washing the living room in a warm dim glow. Jimin, Yoongi noticed was close to passing out.

“Hey, hey you gotta stay with me, I need you to tell me what happened” Yoongi patted the boys cheeks. He rubbed at the smudge of dirt along his jawline, thumbing it away.

“I don’t wanna leave hyung, but I gotta go back” Jimin said, words slurred and heavy.

“To your brother right?” Yoongi having gotten the first aid, started working on Jimin’s nose. It had taken the most damage.

“Uh-huh, he can’t make it. I’m his hyung” Jimin paused, eyes widen momentarily “I-I can’t make it”

Yoongi notices the boys hands visibly shaking. He lays his own trembling hand on top of Jimin’s the shaking coming to a stop.

“It’s going to be fine. You have me alright?”

Jimin warmly smiles at Yoongi, and Yoongi forgets their reality. He sees a twinkle in the boy’s eyes. See’s the suffering the world put him through and his fiery will to keep pushing on. Yoongi thinks Jimin is the most enticing person his ever met.

“You always say that. You need to stay away, were not good people”

“I don’t care, we can work something out, you can start by-” _‘staying with me’_ Yoongi wants to say but he doesn’t.

“I need to survive, I don’t do anything but survive” Yoongi remembers Jungkook’s words and frowns.

“Fine then, I’ll teach you how to live”

Jimin giggles softly, head leaning to the side as orange bangs gracefully falls to hide his right left eye. He avoids Yoongi’s statement in favor of talking about everything and anything else. Yoongi finds out that Jimin is afraid.

“Busan has the best sunrises, I think I miss that the most” Jimin randomly states as he lightly caresses his fingers through Yoongi’s black hair. Yoongi tries not to melt at the touch as he finishes bandaging up his broken nose.

“You’re from Busan?”

“Yep, we got the best hot springs in Korea” Jimin proudly states.

“A friend of mine is from Busan. His what you would call a fuckboy, not saying everyone from Busan are fuckboys, the way you dress is definitely not like a fuckboy” Jimin gives Yoongi a failed excuse of a glare.

“Hey I look good!” Yoongi can’t argue that.

“But Daegu now, that’s the place to be and you know why?” Yoongi smirks, sitting next to Jimin, nudging the boy to answer.

“Oh god, why?”

“Cause it has me”

Yoongi finds out that Jimin laughs with his body, dances along to his own high pitched squeals and Yoongi keeps that fact safely stored.

“My brother’s from Daegu actually and his amazing, so I guess that says something about you”

Yoongi doesn’t say anything, but he knows his far from amazing. He tries not to think about it because Jimin praised him and he wants to be selfish and savior his words. They continue to talk until Yoongi decides Jimin needs rest.

“I think I’m gonna leave now” Jimin says as he tries to get up.

“Don’t think so”

Yoongi stands up taking Jimin’s wrist and heads for the bedroom.

“You get the bed, I’ll get the couch” Yoongi states leaving no room for argument.

Jimin smiles at Yoongi sadly as he climbs on the bed slowly.

“There’s more to life then surviving Jimin, you gotta live” He says the words that’s been repeating in his mind like an echo.

“I need to survive first, wouldn’t I?” Yoongi questions how long the boy can last until he gives up on surviving. When the fiery will burns out, Yoongi hopes he’ll be there to light it back up.

“I’ll see you in the morning” Yoongi states leaving no room for Jimin to reply as he softly closes the door. He knows deep down that his words were fruitless, but he clings on to the hope that the boy will stay.

He doesn’t stay but Yoongi wonders if the feather like pressure he felt on his cheek during the night was real or within his dreams. Yoongi for once hopes he wasn’t dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Any guesses on who could be Jaebum's "tutor"? LOL  
> I might have a squeal to this and it's most likely/probably/definitely gonna be Vkook.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](serenely-sweet-express.tumblr.com) ;)


End file.
